


Nights Like This

by daisydactyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydactyl/pseuds/daisydactyl
Summary: A Snippet of a story that needs to be written





	Nights Like This

There would always be nights like this one. 

The days could have been anything, good or bad, but that wouldn’t change the way the night turned, it always depended on him on if whether or not something would set him off. Her boyfriend was just like that.

She could always tell it was going to be one of those nights when he started to ignore her. Her affections would be brushed away or met with irritation, nothing she said would reach his ears. 

She knew where he kept his stash, but she’d never thought to take it from him, even if he hadn’t  _actually_ hit her she was sure if she did he would believe it reason enough to finally strike her. How often had the thought occurred to her though? The thought of taking it and dumping it all away, trying to force him into something better? Far too often really.

Asking had never worked, the crying hadn’t, begging hadn’t, all that met her then was anger. 

She remembered the first time she’d asked him.

> _She’d seen him go for the stash, seen him pull out the white powerd and her stomach had clenched, the worry growing inside her. It happened too often, he would walk right past her and go there instead._
> 
> _“Hey, can we talk for a sec?”  
>  _
> 
> _“ **What?** ”  
>  _
> 
> _“It really upsets me when you do that, when you’d rather get high than talk to me.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Wow, do you even know how unfair you’re being right now? This is for me, it makes me feel good. Why don’t you want me to have something good?”  
>  _
> 
> _No, that wasn’t what she meant at all._
> 
> _“It’s not that, I just worry about you.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Babe I’m fine. It’s not like I’m an addict. Don’t you love me?”  
>  _

Of course, she did, that’s why she let it go. It didn’t stop though. Instead, here it was getting worse, but now it was just normal to her.

She knew what was coming when he went to the stash, she was already getting ready, setting up the space in his bed where she was every night, taking the pillow he’d designated for her and putting it at the wall, in case he had another seizure and pinned her there again.

It was always the same, he’d tell her it was time to go to bed, he’d leave her there while he inhaled and came back with that satisfied expression. He’d lay with her like he always did, taking up most of his small bed and keeping her pressed against the wall. 

When he climbed in beside her she took a slow breath, readying herself for whatever he’d decide. 

There was no seizure this time, but there would always be something.

He slipped his hand beneath her shirt, touching her hazily, ignorant to the vacant expression on her face.

It was easy now, but it hadn’t been the first time.

> _She’d been upset wth him, with the way that once again he’d ignored everything she had to say and his anger had come clearly in response to her concerns. Of course she loved him, that was why she worried._
> 
> _Her back had been to him, curling up in her place and staring at the wall. When she’d felt his hands on her skin she’d tried to ull away, telling him to stop, to just let her be. He didn’t let up though, rather he just got more determined._
> 
> _“Come on, you know how easy I get horny when I’m high.”  
>  _
> 
> _“STOP. I don’t want to, okay?”  
>  _
> 
> _“God, why are you being like this? Not my fault you’re sexy.”  
>  _
> 
> _He’d turned her, forced her to face him, his expression hazy but a coldness behind his eyes._
> 
> _“Seriously, stop it.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Come on, you know you’ll like it.”  
>  _
> 
> _She’d felt his hand in her underwear, and she cursed the way her body was, how eager it was while he mind screamed and her hands tried to push him back without being too rough. She was always afraid of hurting him, of making him leave her -- you were supposed to stick with the people you loved no matter what. Right?_
> 
> _She’d asked again for him to stop, to just leave her alone, but her request was ignored._
> 
> _“I can’t help it, it’s because I love you.”  
>  _
> 
> _Right, he loved her. Who was she to make everything harder for him? She should’ve just taken it, it would be over soon anyway, and she wanted him to know that she loved him too._
> 
> _Even so, she still cried._
> 
> _The tears fell down the sides of her face the whole time, but they didn’t stop him. He came twice, she just laid there and cried without a word._
> 
> _When he was done he laid besid her, her head on his arm but he didn’t embrace her, just wore that pleased expression while she wiped her own tears._
> 
> _“Told you it was fine, you know I love you.”  
>  _

Now she didn’t cry, just laid there and let him do what he wanted. When he was finished she put her head on his chest until he pushed her away, telling her that it was too hot for that. She pulled back without complaint, laying there and keeping her gaze down, knowing that it would be a while before his high wore off. 

“I love you.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

He loved her, she knew that, and she loved him. It didn’t matter that she was better at showing it, he tried, he did it in his way.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was  _really_ hurting her.

And there would always be nights like this.


End file.
